


a half-hearted argument followed by a gratuitous blowjob

by dreamthievespart17



Series: Gansey/Kavinsky Chronicles of Sexci Bad Decisions [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Gansey is a bottom, Half-hearted argument, I’m still mad at Gansey for saying that Kavinsky doesn’t matter, M/M, blowjob, spoiler alert I never really explain what the argument is about just roll with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamthievespart17/pseuds/dreamthievespart17
Summary: The title says it all
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Joseph Kavinsky
Series: Gansey/Kavinsky Chronicles of Sexci Bad Decisions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043610
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	a half-hearted argument followed by a gratuitous blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was the content you were looking for...

“Dick! What’d you call me here for?” Kavinsky smirked at Gansey, taking another drag on his cigarette at he looked at him pointedly. 

Gansey fought the urge to grit his teeth. “Kavinsky. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. I think we both know what this is about.”

Kavinsky luxuriously tilted his head in faux-ignorance. “No, I actually I don’t know why the fuck I’m here, Dick, wanna tell me?” Kavinsky batted his eyelashes as he released a swirl of smoke, just serving to infuriate Gansey further. Only Kavinsky could get under his skin like this. 

“Ronan.” Gansey got out, forcing himself to remain calm. 

“Yeah, what about him?” Kavinsky asked nonchalantly. 

“Look, Kavinsky, I don’t know what’s been going on between you two, but you need to stay away from him. I won’t have him turning out like you just because he doesn’t feel like going to class.”

Kavinsky tilted his head again. “Not sure what you mean. Turn out like me? You mean, free?”

“Kavinsky, Ronan has a future.”

Kavinsky stepped closer to Gansey, his face now mere inches from the other’s. “And I don’t?” The question was poised low and dangerous and it made Gansey’s heart rate begin to pick up. 

“Ronan… Ronan deserves to be happy.”

“Damn, Dick, if you think I deserve to suffer, then just come right out and say it.” Kavinsky choked out a laugh, uncomfortably close to Gansey as he did so, causing him to shift away a bit. Being those close to Kavinsky wasn’t… unpleasant, actually the opposite, but he wasn’t going to let him know that. No matter how much Gansey tried to tell himself that Kavinsky was repulsive and the lowest of the low, no matter how often he repeated to the others that Kavinsky was worthless, he never actually managed to convince himself of it. The truth was, Kavinsky was attractive and the truth was, Gansey had noticed. Kavinsky was stolen cars and sleepless night and swirling smoke and sex under the stars. Gansey was hopelessly enthralled. 

Kavinsky stepped closer. “You’re lying.”

“What?” Gansey asked, startled. 

“You don’t really believe that.” He murmured, smokey breath trailing over Gansey’s senses. “You don’t really believe that I don’t matter. You just want to.”

“I…” Gansey began, grasping at strings on how to adequately reply to the accurate accusation. 

Kavinsky smirked. “I knew it.” Excruciatingly slowly, Kavinsky stepped fully into Gansey’s space, face moving closer and closer until there was no space between their lips, until Kavinsky breached the divide between then, flicking his tongue lightly into Gansey’s traitorously open mouth. 

_Fuck_ , Gansey thought. _I can’t think_. 

So instead of thinking, he acted. 

Melting into the kiss, Gansey leaned into Kavinsky, pressing his body against him fully and shoving his fingers into his hair. Kavinsky chuckled in disbelief, but returned the gesture, holding Gansey by the front of his shirt and pressing his hips against the other’s. Gansey’s body was electric, senses lighting up at the excitement and intensity as Kavinsky thrust his tongue further into Gansey’s mouth, just as he thrust his hips up, rubbing his crotch up on him. Gansey’s dick responded delightedly, hardening against Kavinsky’s as he smirked into Gansey’s mouth at his success. 

“We gonna do this, Dick?” Kavinsky whispered in his ear, breaking there kiss for a moment. “You gonna let me _use_ you?” 

Gansey shuddered as Kavinsky bit down on a sensitive spot on his neck. 

“Hmm? That wasn’t an answer, Dick.” He murmured into his skin, lazily dragging his tongue across the bite mark. 

“Um, yes.” Gansey managed to get out, a shallow moan escaping him as Kavinsky rubbed his hand over the crotch of his khakis. 

In one swift movement, Kavinsky shoved him away and down on the ground. “Then get on your knees.”

Gansey looked up at Kavinsky from where he was kneeling and couldn’t help but moan. Kavinsky was gorgeous and Gansey was too turned on to stop himself from acting like a dog at his feet, from doing whatever he wanted, whatever was asked of him. 

The idea of Kavinsky being in charge was almost relieving. He didn’t have to make any decisions or be the one to lead, he was just along for the ride. 

Kavinsky let out a sharp laugh at Gansey’s reaction and his smirk revealed that he’d guessed Gansey’s line of thinking. 

“Unbuckle my belt, _Dick_ , and get to work,” Kavinsky rasped, grabbing a fistful of Gansey’s hair and wrenching him forward until his face rested on the crotch of Kavinsky’s jeans. Gansey let out a soft whimper, earning a laugh from Kavinsky, but did as he’d asked more than willingly, scrambling to undo Kavinsky’s belt and unzip his jeans, beginning to palm him over his boxers. 

“Use your fucking mouth, Dick, if I wanted a handjob I could’ve just jerked off alone.”

Gansey nodded obediently, tugging Kavinsky’s underwear down, revealing his fully-hard cock, tip already beaded with precum. 

Gansey sucked in a breath, taking in the sight of a dick so close to his face. He’d never done this to another guy before, but he wasn’t nervous, just happy to do what Kavinsky wanted, simply grateful to get out of his own head for once. Shutting down the doubt that perpetually plagued his mind, he palmed the underside of Kavinsky’s dick and gently placed his lips on the head, circling the tip of his tongue around the circumference of it. 

“ _Shit_.” Kavinsky muttered. “Yeah, Dick, like that,” he intoned shakily as Gansey took his cock further in his mouth, sliding his tongue on the underside of it. He had no idea if he was doing it right, but based off of Kavinsky’s swearing and encouragements, he figured he couldn’t be doing terribly.

When Kavinsky’s dick triggered his gag reflex, Gansey coughed, but didn’t pull off, staying where he was and looking up at Kavinsky with watery eyes. 

“Fuck, you look so pretty, Dick, my cock shoved down your throat. You like it don’t you? You like it when I take control of you, use you.” Kavinsky was babbling, eyes rolling back in his head at the rush of pleasure that came with having his cock down the throat of the one guy he believed he’d never be able to get with. 

Gansey pulled back a bit, then moved forwards, finding the rhythmic back and forth motion to be almost calming. Kavinsky was being a lot gentler with him than he’d expected, and he found he wanted Kavinsky to use him like he said he would. 

“Kavinsky,” he rasped, pulling off the end of his cock for a moment, looking up at him with his dark eyes wide. “Can you… can you fuck my throat.” Gansey looked down, a bit of shame creeping back in at having asked Kavinsky to do something so vulgar to him. 

Kavinsky’s face twisted into a cocky smirk. “Fuck your throat, huh? Since you want it so fucking bad, sure. Open wide, Dick.”

Gansey’s jaw dropped open obediently and Kavinsky chuckled at how he rushed to obey. “Nice,” Kavinsky murmured, running his hand through the locks of Gansey’s hair as he slid in slowly, the two of them breathing in sync as Kavinsky worked to fully sheath himself in Gansey’s throat. 

Gansey focused on breathing through his nose, on not choking. God, it was so hot. Why did Kavinsky have to be so hot when he was taking control of Gansey? It was almost unfair how Gansey was getting off on submitting to him. 

“Mfff,” Gansey intoned, attempting to ask Kavinsky to start moving. He appeared to get the message, looking down at Gansey with a powerful smirk painted across his features, white sunglasses reflecting back to Gansey twin images of him kneeling before his king. He felt his dick twitch in his khakis, and he reached down to palm himself through the material, when Kavinsky started thrusting into his throat roughly. 

Gansey nearly blacked out at the intensity of it. Using every ounce of his will, he held on, tears streaming from his eyes as he tried desperately not to gag as he moaned loudly onto Kavinsky’s dick, earning him a muttered ‘ _fuck_ ’ in between the muffled groans that Kavinsky seemed determined to not let loose. 

Without warning, Kavinsky pulled his cock out of Gansey’s mouth, leaving him off-balance as he was no longer being held steady by his hair and sucking in breaths greedily after having his airway covered for several minutes. Looking back up, he saw that Kavinsky was ferociously jerking himself off, hand moving so quickly it looked painful, and then he was coming. He was coming and it was going all over Gansey’s face and in his hair and he was tilting his head back and opening his mouth and it was on his tongue and he was _moaning_ and Kavinsky was swearing and then it was over. 

Gansey was kneeling in the dirt, attempting to process what had just occurred, eyes unfocused as he watched Kavinsky rebuckle his belt and adjust his pants. 

“Well, Dick, this was fun, but I got places to be. We should do it again sometime. Glad we cleared the air. Let me know if you want to _talk_ again anytime soon. I might be able to fit you into my busy schedule.” Kavinsky said all this with a too-pleased grin on his face, fingers twitching with the after-effects of his orgasm. 

And then he left. 

So Gansey stood up and walked back over to the Pig and sat in the driver’s seat and took a breath and screamed his head off. Then he picked up his phone and called Noah, because really, who else would he be able to call? Certainly not Ronan, not Adam and not Blue. Noah it was. 

After a couple of rings, Noah picked up and after Gansey’s far too vulnerable explanation, he agreed to get Ronan out of Monmouth for a few hours, so that Gansey could shower and panic. 

Gansey had a lot to think about. 

Turning the keys in the ignition, he set back for home, white sunglasses and a vicious smirk still lurking in the back of his mind, the perpetrator’s come and salvia lingering on his tongue and in his hair. 

Tonight was going to be another sleepless night.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream a couple nights ago about K/Gansey getting together so I woke up and wrote half of this and then I got super distracted for a few days but now it’s here. Also, I am extremely anxious that this is too similar to other people’s K/Gansey fics so if the plot is similar then I’m sorry it wasn’t my intention to copy anyone else’s idea I just came up with this after a dream about them hooking up 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed the fic tell me all your thoughts! 
> 
> Catch me on tumblr @somniabundant


End file.
